Let's Talk
by SayAhhhh
Summary: Chuck has gone missing, and only Morgan knows where. Sarah will do anything to find Chuck and has Casey 'talk' to him.


Writing this because I connect with Morgan Grimes on a spiritual level and because John Casey is a babe. I hope you enjoy and there will most likely be more. Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

"Okay, Sarah," Morgan laughed nervously, stepping backwards into another table among the many in Castle. "I know you want to know where Chuck is, but if he wanted you to know, wouldn't he have told you?" Morgan reasoned.

Chuck had disappeared, yet again, telling no one of where he went, or even who with. He had left his watch in his bedroom, proving that he was most likely on some dumb mission to find his mother.

Sarah continued towards him, her heels click-clacking obnoxiously on the hard floors of Castle. "Morgan, I know you think that Chuck can handle himself out there, but he can't just go on a mission alone!" She paused, mocking strained thought. "He may be able to fight with the intersect, but he still has a lot he needs to know before being able to go on a solo mission." The blonde cornered him, crossing her arms and letting her weight fall on one hip. "So," She jabbed him in the clavicle with a perfect nail. "You are going to tell me where he went."

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," Morgan said nervously, trying to cover his fear. "You may be a very beautiful woman," Sarah dug her finger into his chest a little further. "and scary, but Chuck is my best friend, and no offense, but, bros before-" The blonde fisted his shirt, as if to say _'Finish that sentence, I dare you.'_ He swallowed nervously, "Very, very beautiful and faithful women!" She gave him a look, grinding her teeth together. "Listen, Sarah I can't tell you."

She glared at him a little longer, only to release his shirt with a push. "Fine," She started, walking away, only to stop and look back at him. "Maybe Casey will have better luck getting something out of you." The blonde grinned almost sadistically.

"Woah," He laughed nervously, putting his hands up, trying to halt the situation. "You don't mean Casey as in, uh, John Casey, right?" Morgan questioned, only to have said John Casey come out from around a corner.

"That's right, gremlin," Casey said, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "You and I get to have a little," He paused, grinning as Sarah left Castle. "chat."

Morgan knew that there wasn't any point in trying to be funny, he had seen John Casey try to get information from someone before. It wasn't pretty. As soon as Casey took a step forward, Morgan was dashing for an obscure door out of the situation.

Unfortunately, Morgan Grimes had never seen how fast John Casey could run.

Casey grabbed the back of Morgan's shirt, pulling him back with ease and pushing him against a wall. Morgan laughed in pain at the force of the push, only to feel Casey fisting his shirt and pushing him upwards. The 'gremlin' was a clear three inches off the ground by the time Casey had gotten in his personal space and started talking again.

"Feel like talking yet, Grimes?" Casey said, his breath hitting Morgan's face.

Morgan gave out a strained laugh, gripping Casey's wrist for support. "I know you would never hurt me; General Beckman would demote your ass so fast, you couldn't even say 'Agent Casey' in the time it would take." The shorter said.

Casey gave him a look up and down. He was right, Beckman would be angry if he hurt Morgan, considering he could be very useful when getting Chuck to do things, and not to mention anything Casey did to him, he probably wouldn't be able to stand for a week- Maybe even a month.

John Casey had an idea.

"That's true, I suppose," Casey said, in mock defeat, putting Morgan back on his feet. "Beckman would be awfully angry if I hurt you..." The agent trailed off, smoothing out Morgan's shirt as he towered over the shorter.

"That's right." Morgan said, pulling his shirt down, straightening it all out. He gave Casey a grin that said 'You can't touch me, sucks for you.'

"I guess," The larger paused, his hand now trailing up Morgan's chest, and causing Morgan to freeze. "we'll just have to try," Casey's hand was now resting threateningly on the shorter's throat, restricting Morgan from moving away from Casey as he leaned in, mouth now devastatingly close to his ear, and hot breath brushing against the appendage, throwing a shiver down Morgan's spine. "something else." He said with finality.

* * *

I hope you liked this starter.


End file.
